Użytkownik:Scraggy/Moje anime
Opis Kate w dniu swoich 10-tych urodzin rozpoczyna swoją podróż pokemon. Jej marzeniem jest zostać mistrzem pokemon. Parę razy brała udział w Pokazach. Początkowo na startera chce wybrać Charmandera, ale gdy okazuje się, że ten został już wybrany przez jej najlepszą przyjaciółkę i największą rywalkę zarazem - Evę, wybrała Squirtle'a. Podczas podróży po Kanto towarzyszyli jej Suzy i Jimmy. Po Pomarańczowym Archipelagu podróżowała z Suzy i Olly'm. W Johto znowu towarzyszyli jej Suzy i Jimmy. W Hoenn i w ponownej podróży po Kanto towarzyszyli jej Jimmy , May i Max. W Sinnoh May i Maxa zastąpiła Dawn. Obecnie podróżuje wraz z Iris i Cilanem po Unova. Bohaterowie Główni Kate Oak thumb|right|Kate w anime Kate to 10-letnia trenerka. Do momentu wyruszenia w podróż mieszkała ze swoją matką, Matildą, w Pallet. Podczas swojej podróży poznaje wielu przyjaciół, a także wrogów. Udało jej się pokonać siódemkę Battle Frontierów w Kanto. Odrzuciła jednak propozycję zostania jedną z nich, pragnąc udać się do Sinnoh. Podczas podróży po Pomarańczowych Wyspach poznaje swojego ojca, Samuela Oaka Juniora - młodszego syna Profesora Oaka, który wyjechał z Pallet. Później dowiaduje się, że jest prawowitą Dziedziczką Aury. Kate złapała do tej pory 73 różne Pokémony (nie licząc Taurosów, Kate dostała 30 tych poke-byków, jednak zawsze używa tylko jednego z nich. Prawdopodobnie zawsze jest to ten sam Tauros.) W tej chwili nie ma stałego party tylko co jakiś czas wymienia sobie Pokémony u Profesor Juniper. Pokemony patrz: Użytkownik:Scraggy Suzy thumb|right|Suzy wraz z Pikachu i Togepi Uciekając przed Beedrillami Squirtle Kate przypadkowo niszczy Hydro Pompą rower Suzy. Od tej pory dziewczynka postanawia podróżować z Kate, by wymusić od niej oddanie pieniędzy za rower. Z czasem zapomniała o tym i polubiła Kate. Suzy ma bardzo wybuchowy charakter, łatwo ją zdenerwować. Zwykle jednak bywa miła i optymistyczna. Zanim zaczęła podróżować z Kate mieszkała w cyrku w Cerulean razem ze swoimi trzema siostrami (Daisy, Lily i Violet). Tak jak one była akrobatką. Z całej czwórki była najmłodsza i nie mogła równać się ze swoimi pięknymi siostrami. Była popychadłem. Pewnego dnia znudziło ją to i wyruszyła w drogę. Pod koniec serii Johto Daisy, Lily i Violet wygrały wycieczkę dookoła świata, więc Suzy musiała zająć się cyrkiem. Wybrała się do Cerulean na swoim rowerze, naprawionym przez Siostrę Joy z Viridian. Od tego czasu pojawia się tylko na kilka odcinków w Seriach Hoenn i Battle Frontier. Poza tym, pojawia się także w specjalnym odcinku The Princess and the Togepi i A Togepi Mirage!. Osiągnięcia *Wygrana w konkursie księżniczki *Top 8 w Pucharze Whirl. *Wygrana w Konkursie łowienia Seakingów Pokemony Przy sobie Wypuszczone Pożyczone Ciekawostki * W składzie Suzy zawsze jest jeden Pokémon typu normalnego (najpierw Togepi, a później Azurill) oraz reszta typu elektrycznego. Jimmy W anime podróżował z Kate i chciał zostać Hodowcą, a obecnie uczy się, by zostać Doktorem. Historia thumb|left|Jimmy w Anime thumb|left|Jimmy jako dziecko W anime Brock podróżuje razem z Kate przez większość anime. Kate poznała go, gdy właśnie opuścił stanowisko asystenta lidera Stadionu w Marmorii. Jimmy miał dużo pracy. Musiał opiekować się dziewiątką rodzeństwa sam, bo jego matka opuściła rodzinę, a ojciec wyruszył w podróż Pokémon. Do tego miał na głowie obowiązki asystenta lidera. Okoliczności nie dawały mu realizować swojego marzenia, zostania Hodowcą Pokémonów. Po tym, jak Kate wygrała mecz z Forrestem jego ojciec wrócił do rodziny i przejął stanowisko asystenta Lidera stadionu w Marmorii, a Jimmy wyruszył z Kate i Suzy w drogę i stał się nieodłączną częścią trójki podróżujących. Jimmy dba o Pokémony i szaleje za ładnymi dziewczynami. Jednak żadna z jego miłosnych fantazji się nie udała. Na początku serii Wyspy Pomarańczowe opuścił drużynę, by pracować razem z Profesor Ivy. Jednak na końcu tej serii przyjechał do Pallet Town i robił za pomoc domową Matildy Oak, matki Kate. Kiedy ktokolwiek wspomniał imię Profesor Ivy on odpowiadał "nie wspominaj tego imienia". Od tego momentu już nie odłączał się od Kate, co czyni go najdłużej podróżującym jej towarzyszem. Po długiej podróży po Johto znowu musiał odłączyć się od Kate, by odwiedzić swój Stadion. Okazuje się, że wróciła jego matka, Lola i zamieniła Stadion w Marmorii na Stadion Wodny. Po walce o Stadion funkcję lidera przejął najstarszy z jego młodszych braci, Billy. Jimmy dał mu Skarmory'ego, Magnetona i Geodude'a. Nieobecność Jimmy'ego była jednak kwestią kilku odcinków. Wrócił w jednym z pierwszych odcinków serri Hoenn i dołączył do Kate, May i Maxa, a później nieodłącznie towarzyszył im w Kanto, kiedy Kate zaliczała Battle Frontiery. Na samym końcu serii Hoenn szybko wrócił do domu, następnie podróżował po Sinnoh z Kate i Dawn. Obecnie jest w regionie Kanto, gdzie u siebie, w Maromorii studiuje książki o medycynie. Jego pozostałe rodzeństwo to Salvadore, Yolanda, Tommy, Cindy, Suzie, Timmy, Willy, Tilly oraz poznany już przez nas Billy - cała rodzina Jimmy'ego posiada skośne, zamknięte oczy, wyjątkiem jest jego matka Lola. Pokémony W Marmorii/domu profesora Oaka Wylosowane podczas Letniej szkoły Zaprzyjaźnione Ciekawostki *Jimmy jako jedyny z głównych bohaterów (nie licząc Kate, Blastoise'a i Zespołu R) pojawił się we wszystkich seriach do serii Unova. *Przez całe anime ktoś powstrzymuje Jimmy'ego przed flirtowaniem: w Kanto i Johto - Misty, Hoenn - Max, Sinnoh - Croagunk. Olly Sketchit Olly to obserwator Pokemonów, który przyłącza się do Kate i Suzy w czasie ich podróży po Pomarańczowym Archipelagu. Podróżuje z nimi głównie po to, by poznać swojego idola, profesora Oaka. Po powrocie do Alabastii, Olly'emu udaje się przykuć uwagę profesora Oaka swoimi pracami, dzięki czemu naukowiec zgadza się przydzielić mu posadę swojego asystenta. Tym samym odpuszcza on dalsze podróże, preferując zajmowanie się Pokemonami, pozostającymi w zagrodzie. Od czasu do czasu odwiedza on też cyrk w Azurii, gdzie spotyka się z Suzy oraz jej siostrami. Pokemony Przy sobie May Towarzyszka Kate w serii Hoenn. Pochodzi z Petalburga, gdzie mieszka razem z ojcem Normanem (liderem tutejszego gymu), matką Caroline i bratem Maxem. Pierwszy raz spotkała Kate, gdy ta "pożyczyła" jej rower, który w krótkim czasie uległ zniszczeniu przez jej Blastoise'a. May nie interesowały za bardzo pokémony, bardziej fascynowały ją podróże i właśnie dlatego wraz z młodszym bratem Maxem dołączyła do drużyny Kate i Blastoise'a. W późniejszych odcinkach została koordynatorką, co zapoczątkowało jej pasję pokémonami, co nie świadczy o tym, że przestała chcieć podróżować. Najlepszym dowodem na to jest to, że gdy opuściła Kate wyruszała w podróż do Johto, by brać udział w konkursach. Dostała się do TOP 8 w Wielkim Festiwalu Hoenn (2 miejsce zajął Drew a pierwsze Robert). May często zwraca uwagę na przepiękne miejsca i zawsze myśli jak świetnie Było by tu odpocząć. Pierwszy raz spotykamy ją w wieku 10 lat w odcinku Długa droga przed nami. Brała udział w Wallace Cup, jednak po przegranej z Dawn znów wróciła do Johto. thumb|left|Mała May thumb|left|Na tym obrazku widać strój zimowy May thumb|right|May na Wallace Cup Charakter May to młoda koordynatorka, która kocha zakupy i jedzenie. Ma szczególne zamiłowanie do żywności, zwłaszcza makaronu. Kiedy ktoś kradnie jej jedzenie, gniewa się do tego stopnia, że krzyczy na ludzi. May jest na ogół bardzo słodka i optymistyczna, choć wykazuje także ostrzejsze strony, kiedy kłóci się z jej młodszym bratem, Maxem. Jednak mimo to, May głęboko troszczy się o swojego brata. W odcinku '' Cacturne for the Worse'' Max ujawnił, że jako małe dziecko, May bała się Pokémonów. Kiedy May zadebiutowała w anime, nie lubiła Pokémonów, a chciała być trenerem, żeby podróżować. Wszyscy spodziewali się, że jednak zostanie trenerem, bo miała pójść w ślady jej ojca, Lidera Sali. Jednak po obejrzeniu Pokazów w odcinku Wszystko piękne i cudowne!, postanowiła stać się koordynatorem Pokémon. Choć początkowo wykazano, że nie wie zbyt wiele o Pokémonach lub atakach, stopniowo zdobywała doświadczenie poprzez dalszą drogę i wkrótce stała się utalentowanym koordynatorem, a jej umiejętności były wyświetlane w Wielkich Festiwalach. Wstążki Pokémony W obiegu Pożyczone Zaprzyjaźnione Ciekawostki *May jest jedyną główną bohaterką, która na startera wybrała pokemona, który normalnie nie jest starterem. *May początkowo na startera chciała wybrać Torchica, ale gdy się okazało, że ten przyłączył się do Kate po tym jak uciekł z labolatorium profesora Bircha, wybrała Spheala. Nie miała zresztą wyjścia, bo się spóźniła i tylko on został. *May posiada dwa startery z trzech możliwych typów, wszystkie z Kanto. *May jest jedyną główną bohaterką (nie licząc Maxa), która nie wypuściła, ani nie oddała pokemona. *Z wzajemnością podkochuje się w Drew. *Z odcinka H001 można się domyślić, że marzy o wycieczce dookoła świata. Max Młodszy brat May. Podróżuje z Kate, Jimmy'm i May w seriach Hoenn i Battle Frontier. Syn lidera sali normalnych - Normana i Caroline. Ma 7 lat. Jeszcze nie może wyruszyć w podróż i łapać pokemonów, lecz z niektórymi się zaprzyjaźnia. Jak będzie miał startera to będzie to Treecko. Ma brązowe oczy i nosi okulary. Nosi zieloną bluzkę i krótkie brązowe spodnie. Pochodzi z miasta Petalburg. Max tak jak większość dzieci nawiązuje dobry kontakt z Pokémonami. W wielu odcinkach zostało pokazane to jak bardzo lubi "dokuczać" May, w jego wykonaniu to znaczy docinać. Pokemony Zaprzyjaznione Pożyczone Dawn thumb|left|Dawn w zimowym stroju thumb|right|Dawn na pokazach Życiorys Dawn pochodzi z miasta Twinleaf Town, z rodziny koordynatorów Pokémon, sama została jedną z nich. W dniu swoich dziesiątych urodzin pojechała do profesora Rowana po odbiór swojego pierwszego Pokémona. Pomagając Piplupowi, który uciekł z laboratorium po kłótni z Chimcharem po drodze dziewczyna zostaje zaatakowana przez stado Ariadosów jednak Piplup ją ratuje. Dziewczyna zaprzyjaźniła się z małym Pokémonem. Ten także został jej starterem. thumb|right|Wstążki Dawn przed [[Użytkownik:Scraggy/S162|S162]] Na początku swojej podróży po świecie Pokemon spotkała Kste. Stało się to, gdy znalazła osłabionego przez Zespół R Blastoise'a. Od tego czasu zaczęła podróżować wraz z Kate i Jimmy'm. Jest córką Johanny, super koordynatorki. To właśnie to zainspirowało ją do wzięcia udziału w pokazach i pójścia w ślady swojej mamy. Na początku była przygnębiona z powodu częstych przegranych w pokazach. Dopiero pokonanie May dodało jej pewności siebie. Wygrała pokazy Celestic Town pokonując jednocześnie starą rywalkę jej matki Lilę. Często mówi "Nie ma się czym martwić!". Dawn fascynuje się wierszami Profesora Oaka. Bardzo się irytuje gdy coś lub ktoś zepsuje jej fryzurę. Jako mała dziewczynka miała złe przeżycia z Pluslem i Minunem. Wyjeżdża do Hoenn, by brać tam udział w pokazach. Wstążki Pokemony Obecnie Wymienione Zostawione na trening Wylosowane podczas Letniej szkoły Zaprzyjaźnione thumb|left|Mała Dawn, [[Minun i Plusle]] Stroje thumb|right|Strój Dawn na pokazie Jubilife.thumb|right|Strój Dawn na pokazie Floaroma.thumb|right|Strój Dawn na pokazie Alamos. thumb|right|Strój Dawn na pokazie Hearthome.thumb|right|Strój Dawn na pokazie Wallace'a.thumb|right|Strój Dawn na pokazie Celestic. thumb|right|Strój Dawn na pokazie Lilypad.thumb|right|Strój Dawn na pokazie Daybreak.thumb|right|Strój Dawn na pokazie Wielkim Festiwalu. Cilan Jest aktualnym towarzyszem Kate. Debiutuje w odcinku Trzech Liderów, potrójne problemy!. Jego imię "Cilan" czyta się Sajlen z akcentem na len. Historia thumb|left|Cilan podczas walki w sali Cilan zadebiutował w odcinku Trzech Liderów, potrójne problemy!, gdzie robił zakupy w rodzinnym Striaton City. Był zaintrygowany tym, że zobaczył Axew i zaznaczył, że Iris wydawała się być idealną partnerką dla Axew. Potem zauważył, Blastoise'a Kate i przyjrzał mu się z podnieceniem bo nigdy nie widział go wcześniej. Kiedy Kate wyjaśniła, że chce stoczyć walkę o odznakę w Sali Striaton, Cilan szczęśliwie pokazał im drogę. Poprowadził ich do kawiarni. Po pewnym czasie Cilan ujawnia, że wraz z braćmi Chilim i Cressem, są liderami sali Striaton. Po pokazaniu swoich Pokémonów Kate, ta chciała walczyć ze wszystkimi. On i jego bracia byli zszokowani, ale z radością przyjęli jej ofertę. Cilan sędziował walki swoich braci i wreszcie sam zmierzył się jako ostateczny przeciwnik z Kate. Po ekscytującej walce z Cilanem, która trwała do odcinka Potęga Snów!, Kate wygrywa walkę i dostaje Potrójną Odznakę. Po bitwie, Cilan spotyka się z Kate w Centerum Pokémon i błaga ją, by zdradziła mu swoją tajemnice bitewną by mógł ją wykorzystać w przyszłości jako Koneser Pokémon. Po dniu spędzonym z Kate i Iris Cilan zdecydował się towarzyszyć im w podróży Kate, służąc im jako nawigacja, a także gotować co zostało pokazane w odcinku Snivy, Która Nie Chciała Dać Się Złapać!. W odcinku Domek dla Dwebble'a!, grupa napotyka dzikiego Dwebble'a, który robi sobie skorupę. Po kradzieży przez grupę złodziejską Dwebble'ów, Cilan wysyła swojego Pansage'a do zlokalizowania Dwebble'a. Grupa zbliżyła się do Dwebble'a z empatią, ale ten się bał i to sprawiało, że zaatakował Kate i Blastoise'a. Jego agresja kończy się tym, że odłamek skały uderza Pansage'a w głowę co jak później się okazuje kończy się źle pogarszając stan zdrowia Pansage'a. Po odzyskane przez Pansage przytomności starają się pomóc Dwebble'owi odebrać jego skorupę, co ostatecznie nie udaje się przez walkę 3 na 1. Cilan wymyślił plan zwabienia Dwebble'a z dala od siebie za pomocą karmy dla Pokémonów, aby Dwebble mógł walczyć z każdym po kolei zamiast 3 na 1. Plan okazał się genialny i Dwebble nalegał, aby być częścią zespołu Cilan. Więc on go łapie zdobyając kolejnego Pokémona. W Zemsta Znawczyni! Cilan ujawnił, że jest Koneserem Pokémon klasy A po tym jak znalazł Kate w sklepie Konesera w Poke Mart. Po przeszukaniu niektórych sklepów, Cilan i Iris znaleźli Kate w innym sklepie Konesera należącym do Koneserki klasy C, która nazywa się Burgundy. Burgundy natychmiast rozpoznała Cilana i oświadczyła, że pokonał ją w walce o Odznakę w Sali Striaton, zanim spotkał Kate. Poszukując całkowitej zemsty, Burgundy wyzwała Cilana do walki aby udowodnić, że była lepszym Koneserem, dając rady Kate i jego Pokémonon. Cilan akceptuje walkę, a także odpowiedzialność za to co może się stać Pokémonom Katew rezultacie bitwy co przestraszyło Kate. Jednak Cilanowi udało się pokonać Burgundy bez większych problemów, a ona postanowiła rozpocząć własną podróż. Wyjawił, że ma dość duży talent do naukowego myślenia w odcinku Nocw Muzeum Miasta Nacrene! jak również w odcinku UFO dla Elgyema kiedy, Kate i Iris byli świadkami lądowania UFO. To doprowadziło ich do domu Profesora Icarusa, nakowca zajmującego się inżynierią UFO, którego Cilan podziwia. Cilan zaprezentował niektóre z jego umiejętności rybackich w okonać strach z otwartymi oczami! gdzie wyłowił Stunfiska z jeziora używając przynęty, która przypomina go samego. Choć Stunfisk mógł walczyć na lądzie, Cilan myli go kręcąc go w powietrzu za pomocą jego wędki i uderza nim o ziemię. Ten nie był już w stanie do dalszej walki, a Cilan go zdobył. Te umiejętności były wykorzystane ponownie w Znawca-Wędkarstwa i rybny pojedynek!, kiedy udało mu się złowić Basculina w niebieskie paski w fałszymym konkursie zorganizownym przez Trio z Zespołu R. W Emocje w Nimbasie!, Cilan zarejestrował swój udział w turnieju Don Battle w Raimon Town wraz Kate, Iris i Luke'iem. Cilan ponownie spotkał się tam z Burgundy, która nadal pamiętała o zemście na Cilanie. Okazało się, że jego pierwszym przeciwnikiem będzie Trip, a ich walka rozpoczęła się w następnym odcinku. Dwebble Cilana miał walczyć przeciw Gurdurrowi Tripa. Inicjowanie wszystkich umiejętności Dwebble'a pozwoliło pokonać przeciwnika i przejść do drugiej rundy konkursu Cilanowi, ku niezadowoleniu Burgundy. W Furia Klubowej Bitwy: Emolga kontra Sawk!, jego drugim przeciwnikiem był Luke. Cilan wybrał Stunfiska przeciwko Larvescie Luke'a, ale Stunfisk pzegrywa tą walkę przez co Cilan odpada z turnieju. Charakter thumb|right|200px|Cilan jako Detektyw Cilan jest Znawcą klasy A, który widzi zgodność pomiędzy Pokémonem, a jego trenerem. On także ma tendencję do korzystania z wyrażeń takich jak "To ... czas!" , gdy ocenia Pokémony i ich relacje mówi: "Nadszedł czas oceny!". Podczas walk w Sali będzie używał zwrotu "Nadszedł czas na walkę, aby Mu służono!". Podczas łapania Pokémona używa zwortu "Taki znakomity smak, mój _____!". Okazał się być dobrym kucharzem, gdy przygotowuje posiłki dla grupy. Cilan również pomaga grupie w ich podróży poprzez wykorzystanie Mapy, podobnie jak Max, który posiadał PokéNav i Jimmy, który miał mapy i PokéGear. Jako znawca, potrafi czytać w osobowości ludzi i często znajduje najlepsze sposoby podejścia do nich. Jest cierpliwy i troskliwy wobec Kate i Iris, często oferuje im rady, kiedy nie wiedzą, co robić. Wydaje się być optymistą patrząc na rzeczy pozytywnie, a nie tarzając się w klęskę. Również wykazuje, że boi się zjawisk paranormalnych, które uczyniły go sceptykiem, woli znaleźć logiczne wyjaśnienia naukowe na wszystko, ale kiedy nie można znaleźć logiczne wytłumaczenie jest zazwyczaj za tym, żeby uciekać. Jego miłość do nauki później została poruszona po zetknięciu się z możliwością obserwacji UFO, która prowadzi do spotkania z jego idolem, Profesorem Icarusem. Cilan ma również zamiłowanie do detektywów, a czasami gra detektywa. Ma nawet specjalny kapelusz, który nosi przy sobie oraz . Ale on nic więcej niż po prostu gra, nie był w stanie wyciągnąć wniosków w celu odnalezienia zaginionej Audino w Dokąd poszedłeś, Audino?. Jak jego bracia, ma tendencję mówienia o Pokémonach jak o herbacie, a element herbaty odnoszące się do nich. W przypadku Cilana on porównuje je do liści i ziół. Wszyscy bracia mają tendencję do używania pozycji dłoni jak kamień, papier i nożyczki - Cilan zmierza do podkreślania słów palcami. Osiągnięcia *Klubowe Bitwy (Top 8) *Donamite (Top 8) Pokémony Przy sobie Tymczasowy Ciekawostki thumb|right|200px|Specjalna przynęta Cilana *Cilan posiada swoją własną przynętę przypominającą go podobnie jak Suzy i Jessie Iris to dziewczyna z regionu Unova, która jest aktualną towarzyszką Asha. Jej imię czyta się: Ajris. Historia 250px|thumb|left|Mała Iris Iris urodziła się i wychowała w Wiosce Smoków i spędzała swój czas jako mała dziewczynka na zabawach z dzikimi Pokémonami, które mieszkały w lesie na obrzeżach miejscowości. Nauczyła się być dość wykwalifikowaną we wspinaczce po drzewach, a także nauczyła się pielęgnacji i opieki nad różnymi Pokémonami. Pewnego dnia spotkała dzikiego Drilbura, który zranił Patrata i ukradł mu jedzenie. Szukając sprawiedliwości dla Drilbura, Iris wyzwała go. Po niezliczonej ilości porażek, w końcu udało się dziewczynie złapać Pokémona w niektóre winorośle wiszące tuż nad urwiskiem. Po uratowaniu Drilbura, dwójka zaprzyjaźniła się i zaczęła trenować razem. Po wielu zwycięstwach, Drilbur przekształcił się w Excadrilla. Oboje następnie dostali okazję spotkać Draydena, Smoczego Mistrza, który pochwalił Iris. Gdy Drayden spytał się o sposby treningów Iris ona odpowiedziała, że uczyła się ze zaprzyjaźnionymi Pokémonami. Później została wyzwana przez Draydena. Niestety Haxorus Draydena okazał się silniejszy i z łatwością pokonuje Excadrilla. Po przegranej Excadrill stał się nie ufny wobec Iris i zamknął się w sobie. Lata mijały, a Iris została wezwana przez Nestorkę. Iris miała rozpocząć podróż z nowo wyklutym Axew i wychować go, aby stał się pełnoprawnym Haxorusem. Zaakceptowała ten plan i wyruszyła w dalszą drogę, by pewnego dnia stać się Smoczym Mistrzem. Jakiś czas po tych wydarzeniach, była świadkiem burzy spowodowanej przez Zekroma podczas wydarzeń z odcinka W cieniu Zekrom!. Potem kontynuowała swoją podróż, w końcu spotykając następnego dnia Kate, kiedy przypadkowo próbowała ją złapać myśląc, że jest Axewem. Oboje rozpoczęły źle, często znajdując powody, aby się sprzeczać. Jednak postanowili podróżować nadal, a Iris oglądała jego pierwszą bitwę w Sali Unova w odcinku Trzech Liderów, potrójne problemy!. Po bitwie jeden z Liderów, Cilan, zdecydował się na podróż z Kate oraz Iris i zauważył, że trójka tworzy zgrany zespół. Więc Iris postanowiła oficjalnie stać się ich towarzyszką w podróży. W odcinku Axew w opałach! Iris zdecydowała, że chce rozpocząć korzystanie z nowych przyjaciół do pomocy w szkoleniu Axew, więc zapytała Cilana o walkę z nią, by pomóc jej w treningu. Wtedy ujawniła, że jej Axew nauczył się Gniewu Smoka, ale nie opanował go jeszcze do perfekcji. Później opowiedziała Cilanowi i Kate o swoim rodzinnym mieście i o tym jak zdobyła Axew. Po ukończeniu historii grupa odkryła, że Axew zaginął i znaleźli go utkniętego w rogach Scolipede'a. Nie udało im się uspokoić szalejącego Pokémona, więc Iris wezwała Excadrilla do pomocy. Niestety, Excadrill nie słuchał Iris, ale gdy Axew został uratowany przez Iris, Excadrill pokonał Scolipede'a. Później Cilan powiedział Iris, aby robiła rzeczy w swoim własnym tempie i nie przejmowała się zbytnio tym, że Excadrill nie słucha się jej. W odcinku Domek dla Dwebble'a! powiedziała, że wie, jak zrobić leki ziołowe do leczenia chorych Pokémonów, gdy Pansage Cilana został uderzony kamieniem i złapał gorączkę. Ta umiejętność stała się bardzo przydatna w całej podróży, gdy grupa miała mało leków i była zbyt daleko od Centrum Pokémon. W odcinku Noc W Muzeum Miasta Nacrene! twierdziła, że ma ostry " szósty zmysł ", kiedy poczuła obecność ducha nawiedzającego muzeum. Później okazało się, że był to Yamask szukający swojej maski. Użyła swoich umiejętności także w odcinku Sewaddle i Burgh w Bezkresnym Lesie!, kiedy grupa zgubiła się w lesie Pinwheel. 250px|thumb|right|Iris na winoroślach Iris została oddzielona od grupy w Zniewalająca Emolga!, po tym jak Axew Iris próbował zaprzyjaźnić się z dziką Emolgą, która ledwo uniknęła zdominowania przez Biancę, która towarzyszyła grupie po tym jak Kate zdobyła swoją trzecią odznakę. Trójka z nich w końcu została zaatakowana przez rój Swoobatów i uratowana przez Kate i Blastoise'a. Emolga zaczęła lubić Iris i zaakceptowała ją jako trenerkę, przez co Iris zdobyła nowego Pokémona. W Emolga and the New Volt Switch!, Bianca oferowała walkę ze świeżo złapaną Emolgą, jednak sprawy nie poszły zgodnie z planem, kiedy okazało się, że Emolga była dość leniwa i używała Zmiany Wolta, aby uniknąć bitew. To nie zniechęciło Iris, która używała dalej Emolgi mając nadzieję, że stanie się wykwalifikowaną wojowniczką. W Droga Smoczej Mistrzyni!, grupa spotkała młodą dziewczynę o imieniu Emmy, która miała kłopot z Druddigonem. Iris zauważyła przyczynę gniewu Pokémona - był to drut owinięty wokół jego kostki - i udało jej się uspokoić go poprzez usunięcie kłopotu. Będąc pod wrażeniem jej wiedzy o Smoczych Pokémonach, Emmy oficjalnie przedstawiła się i przyznała, że jest nowicjuszem. Iris następnie zaoferowała jej trening i ujawniła swoje marzenie o zostaniu Smoczym Mistrzem. W Iris i Excadrill kontra pogromczyni smoków!!, Iris została wyzwana do walki przez Georgię, Pogromczynię Smoków. Axew został łatwo pokonany przez Beartica Georgi. Georgia skrytykowała Iris za brak posiadania więcej Pokémonów smoków i Iris zdecydowała się wystawić Excadrilla, który jeszcze nie był jej posłuszny. Ponownie, bitwa doprowadziła do przegranej Iris. Później, Iris ujawniła, że wyzwała Smoczego Mistrza Draydena do walki, gdy była młodsza. A ponieważ katastrofalnie Excadrill przegrał z Haxorusem, stracił chęć do walki i nie zgodził się, by Iris rozkazywała mu przez wiele lat. Ale po nocy z Iris, Excadrill odzyskał pewność siebie i nauczył się Mega Podmuchu. Następnie, Iris wyzwała Georgię do walki i Excadrill zremisował z Bearticiem Georgi. thumb|left|250px|Kolekcja [[Skrzydło|Skrzydeł Iris]] Iris bierze udział w turnieju Bitew wraz z wieloma innymi trenerami, w tym z jej rywalką, Georgią. Pierwszą bitwę stoczyłą przeciwko Jimmy'emu Rayowi i jego Watchogowi w, którą Iris łatwo wygrała ze swoją Emolgą. Potem walczyła przeciwko Stephanowi i jego Sawkowi. Poraz kolejny wygrywa dzięki swojej Emoldze. Potem udało jej się pokonać Luke'a i jego Goletta w za pomocą Axew. W bitwie Axew nauczył się Urazy, którą użył do pokonania Goletta. W finale Iris walczyła przeciwko Kate i jego Blastoise'owi, natomiast Iris użyła Excadrilla. Po długiej walce Excadrillowi udaje się pokonać Blastoise'a, tym samym dając Iris wygraną w turnieju Bitew i zdobycie całego zestawu Skrzydeł. Charakter thumb|250px|right|Strach Iris i Axew przed lodowymi pokemonami Jest dziko zachowującą się dziewczyną, która lubi wspinać się na drzewa i jeść jagody. Podróżuje ze swoim przyjacielem, smoczym Pokémonem Axewem we włosach. Bardzo szybko wspina się na drzewa. Jest bardzo ryzykowna, odważna i okropna. Jest szybka jako myślicielka, ponieważ uratowała Kate przed dostaniem się do gorącej wody. Była w stanie szybko uniknąć najbliższych niebezpieczeństw, kiedy Kate i Cilan nie mogli. W niektórych przypadkach staje się inwazyjna z pewnymi Pokémonami, takimi jak Blastoise Kate, co zwykle powoduje to, że Pokémon atakuje ją. Może też być czasami trochę nieśmiała i nerwowa w stosunku do ludzi, jak widać jej unikający stosunek do Kate po ich pierwszym spotkaniu. Przy okazji Iris pozostawia Kate na chwilę i niespodziewanie pojawia się ponownie później, zwykle zaskakując Kate. Zachowywała się tak dopóki nie została oficjalnie poproszona przez Kate i Cilana, aby do nich dołączyła w ich podróży. Ponadto, nie ufała całkowicie Kate, jeżeli chodzi o bezpieczeństwo jej Pokémonów podczas bitew i często ukrywała tajemnice przed nią i Cilanem. Jednak, jak ich bardziej poznaje powoli zaczyna się otwierać i ufać dwóm przyjaciołom, walcząc z oboma w bitwach, a także ujawniające swoje marzenia i ambicje. Iris jest doświadczonym trenerem i wygrała wiele bitw w przeszłości. Była przedstawiana jako pewnego rodzaju cudowne dziecko z Wioski Smoków, a jednocześnie wygrała 99 pojedynków używając jedynie Excadrilla przed spotkaniem Mistrza Smoków Draydena. Doświadczenia te wydają się mieć wpływ na to, jak ona wysoko widzi siebie i swoje umiejętności. W związku z tym, Iris zazwyczaj myśli o Kate, jako małe dziecko i często traktuje go jako Trenera debiutanta, kiedy robi proste błędy, mimo, że ona też miała wiele przygód i dokonań w przeszłości. Jej zdanie o Kate wydaje się wynikać z ich pierwszego spotkania. Pomimo tego, dopinguje go podczas walk w Sali i bitew. Uwielbia większość Pokémonów, często tuli je przy pierwszym spotkaniu, jednak ma ona szczególnie silne zrozumienie dla Smoczego typu i wydaje się być bardzo pobudliwa wokół Pokémonów Smoczych nie pokazując nawet strachu przed galopującym Druddigonem. W związku z tą silną pasją, ona ma na celu stać się Mistrzem Smoków tak jak wielu z jej rodzinnego miasta. Istnieje jeden typ, którego nie lubi. Jest to Typ lodowy, ze względu na fakt, że ataki Typu lodowego są bardzo skuteczne przeciwko Pokémonom Smokom. Trip wspomina, że jej strach przed lodowym typem, na tej podstawie jest niesprawiedliwy gdyż typy smoczy jest bardzo skuteczny przeciwko sobie. Iris wzruszyła ramionami słysząc tę opcję, jednak i wspomina, że również z obawy przed zimnem. Iris jest gotowa przezwyciężyć ten strach. Jej stosunek do Kate się zmienił. Na początku traktowała go jako niedoświadczoną trenerkę i "dzieciaka". Potem po wielu walka zauważyła w Kate potencjał. Bohaterka umie przyznać się do błędu. Osiągnięcia *Zwycięstwo w Klubowych Bitwach. *Donamite (Top 8) Pokémony Przy sobie Zaprzyjaźnione Ciekawostki *Iris tak jak Suzy ma obsesje na punkcie pokemonów smoków przy czym Suzy ma na punkcie elektrycznych pokemonów. *To pierwsza dziewczyna podróżująca z Kate, której Blastoise nie zniszczył roweru. 250px|thumb|right|Iris po złapaniu pokemona =Drugoplanowi = Samuel Oak Junior Młodszy syn Profesora Oaka i ojciec Kate. Gdy Kate skończyła rok udał się na Pomarańczowy Archipelag, by strzec wyspy zamieszkującej przez Legendarne Ptaki - Articuno, Zapdosa i Moltresa dopóki Kate nie podrośnie i nie przywróci ładu między światem pokemonów a ludzi. Do czasu pierwszego spotkania z nim Kate wiedziała o nim tyle, że wyruszył w podróż i zaginął. Choć widzimy go dopiero w odcinku Uwierz w swoje siły to, jak sam powiedział, był świadkiem walki Kate z Drake'iem i ewolucji jej Dragonaira. Na startera wybrał Bulbasaura choc początkowo chciał wybrać Charmandera - podobnie jak jego córka. Wybrał trawiastego pokemona, gdy zobaczył jego smutne spojrzenie. To prawdopodobnie dlatego Matilda, mama Kate, chciała by ta wybrała na startera właśnie Bulbasaura. Chociaż Samuel Jr. jest naukowcem jest również świetnym trenerem - wszystkie jego pokemony, oprócz Purrloina, osiągnęły najwyższy poziom ewolucji. Ma silną wieź ze swoimi pokemonami o czym może świadczyć fakt, że jego świeżo złapany Magikarp ewoluował, żeby mu pomóc w walce z Zespołem R. Jego pokemony nie sprawiają mu raczej kłopotów i są posłuszne. Jedynie Persian, gdy widzi Meowtha z Zespołu R próbuje wyrwać mu talizman z czoła, ignorując komendy trenera oraz Purrloin, który wprost nie może się powstrzymywać przed kradnięciem jedzenia Zespołowi R. Patrząc na jego stosunki z żoną, Matildą, wydaje się być nieco pantoflarzem. Jednak gdy się uprze potrafi postawić na swoim. Wyglądem przypomina młodszą wersję swojego ojca, Profesora Oaka. Ma nawet taki sam ubiór w takich samych kolorach tyle że ciemniejszych oraz oczywiście biały kitel. Pokémony Przy sobie U profesora Oaka Wypuszczone Pożyczone Inne Eva thumb|right|Eva w anime Eva to najlepsza przyjaciółka i największa rywalka Kate zarazem. Na startera wybrała Charmandera, którego chciała wybrać Kate. Gdy ona i Kate były małe znalazły w rzce Pokeball i przełamały go na dwie połówki. Miał być to symbol ich rywalizacji. Na Indigo League nie zachodzi dotąd co Kate. Pojawia się na Pomarańczowych Wyspach i gratuluje Kate. Tak jak w Indygo League, w Johto też przegrała. Decyduje, że zostanie naukowcem i zaczęła podróżować z Terry'm Oakiem, kuzynem Kate. Wraz z Terry'm pomogła Kate przy treningu z jej Gligarem. Odznaki Pokemony Przy sobie U profesora Oaka Tymczasowe lub nieoficjalne Terry Oak Jest kuzynem Kate. Ta pierwszy raz spotkała go podczas wykopalisk. Nie wiedziała jeszcze kim jest. Wyzwała aroganckiego chłopaka na pojedynek. Machoke Kate pokonał Drodrio Terry'ego. Na Wyspach Pomarańczowych znów się pojawia i wtedy Kate dowiaduje się, że jest jej kuzynem i tylko udawał aroganckiego, żeby nastraszyć dziadka. profesora Oaka, co na jego nieszczęście mu się udało. Początkowo był trenerem, ale później decyduje, że zostanie naukowcem tak jak jego dziadek. Pod koniec serii Johto dołącza do niego Eva. Między nim a Kate istnieje wiele podobieństw. Tak jak on wybrała na startera Squirtle'a, z tym że on od początku chciał właśnie jego. Oboje złapali Krabby'ego, z tym że tylko ten należący do Kate ewoluował. Oboje również posiadają Electivire'a, z tym że Kate swojego złapała jako Elekida. Oboje też posiadają Umbreony, które ewoluowały z Eevee. Oboje mają Scizory, z tym że Kate złapała swojego jako Scythera. W Johto Blastoise Kate walczył z jego Blastoise'm i wygrał. W rewanżu Blastoise Terry'ego walczył przeciwko Quilavie Kate i prawie wygrał, ale ognisty pokemon ewoluował i pokonał go. W raz z Evą pomógł Kate przy treningu z jej Gligarem. thumb|right|Terry w Animé w serii Sinnoh Anime Odznaki Pokemony Przy sobie U dziadka Tymczasowe lub nieoficjalne Profesor Samuel Oak Profesor Oak jest profesorem Pokémon, który mieszka i pracuje w jego laboratorium badawczym w Pallet Town. Co jakiś czas pojawia się dając dobre rady Kate jak zostać mistrzem Pokemon. Profesor Oak mieszka w Pallet Town razem z Matildą Oak i Kate. Wiemy, że są dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Podczas podróży Kate po Pomarńczowych Wyspach dowiadujemy się, że jest on jej dziadkiem. Poznajemy także jego młodszego syna - ojca Kate i dowiadujemy się, że trener, z którym Kate walczyła podczas wykopalisk to jego wnuk, Terry Oak. Jest często zapominalski, przez co czasem wręcz komiczny. Jego hobby to komponowanie haiku czyli krótkich wierszyków na temat pokemonów lub o innej tematyce, jednak pośrednio z nimi związanej. Gdy Terry ukończył 10 lat, profesor Oak wręczył mu jego pierwszego pokemona - Squirle'a. Kilka lat później Kate Eva również przyszły do profesora Oaka, aby go prosić o startera. Eva przybyła pierwsza i wybrała Użytkownik:Scraggy/Charizard Evy|Charmandera]], którego chciała wybrać Kate. Ta wybrała więc Squirtle'a. Podczas podróży Kate po Kanto i Evy po Johto, profesor Oak opiekował się w swoim laboratorium pokemonami, które zdobyli. Razem z mamą Kate - Matildą przybył, aby kibicować swojej wnuczce we wzmaganiach w lidze. Po zakończeniu ligi Kanto, profesor Oak poprosił Kate o dostarczenie tajemniczego Poke Balla do jego przyjaciółki - profesor Ivy, która mieszka na wyspie Walencji w Archipelagu Wysp Pomarańczowych. Wcale nie był zaskoczony, gdy Kate zapytała go o możliwość uczestniczenia w lidze pomarańczowej. Mimo że chciał, aby Kate zajęła się sprawą GS Ball, również zależało mu, aby trenowała jak najwięcej i stawała się coraz lepsza. Podczas swoich przygód na Wyspach Oranżowych Kate poznała obserwatora pokemon - Olly'ego Sketchita, który był wielkim wielbicielem profesora Oaka. Po powrocie do Alabastii, Olly zapytał profesora, czy mógłby zostać jego asystentem, a ten się zgodził. Nie mogąc odkryć tajemnicy GS Balla, wysłał Kate do regionu Johto, aby dostarczyła tejemniczego Poke Balla to jego starego przyjaciela, kowala Poke Balli - Kurta. Aby zachęcić Kate jeszcze bardziej do podróży powiedział jej, że w Johto jest wiele nowych gatunków pokemonów do zdobycia. Dla Kate największą motywacją było przegonienie Evy, która w tym samym czasie rozpoczęła podróż po Kanto. Profesor Oak kilka razy gościł w Johto na różnych konferencjach. Wykładał studentom ze szkoły pokemon z Rustboro przez satelitę. Po raz pierwszy również rozmawiał ze swoim wielbicielem - Maxem. Oak przybył do Hoenn, aby zobaczyć się z jego przyjacielem Profesorem Birchem. Wziął ze sobą startery z Kanto, aby porównać je pod wieloma względami ze starterami z Hoenn. Oak zauważył, że jeden z jego Charmanderów bardzo polubił się z May. Postanowił go jej podarować. W tym samym odcinku obserwował relacje May z jej Bulbasaurem. Kiedy Kate starała się zdobyć swój ostatni symbol w Battle Frontier, Profesor Oak pojawił się, aby poinformować ją, że Eva i Terry rozpoczął badania w regionie Sinnoh i zachęcił ją do odwiedzenia tego regionu oraz spróbowania sił w tamtejszej lidze. 250px|thumb|Professor Oak w regionie Sinnoh Kate dość często rozmawiała z profesorem Oakiem przez telefon, podróżując po regionie Sinnoh. Dawn pewnego razu rozpoznała go w telewizji, jednak nie wygłosił on wtedy żadnego wykładu. Przybył do Sinnoh aby wygłosić wykład o zależności ewolucji na festiwalu w mieście Twinleaf. [[Plik:Pr Oak.jpg|250px|thumb|Professor Oak w U001]] Profesor Oak planował podróż do regionu Unova, aby się spotkać z jego przyjaciółką, Profesor Juniper. Zaproponował Matildzie i Kate, aby polecieli razem z nim. Od tego czasu przebywał w Kanto. Pokémon Oto poznane przez nas pokemony profesora Oaka: Przy sobie Nieznany status Startery Trenerzy którzy otrzymali startera Przeszłość Oak jako młody chłopiec pojawia się w Celebi: Głos lasu. Kate poznaje młodego Oaka, który przez przypadek trafił do teraźniejszych czasów i jest w tym samym wieku co Kate. To, że Sam jest Oakiem, bohaterowie dowiedzieli się dopiero pod koniec odcinka. Zaprzyjaźnione Matilda Oak Matilda Oak jest jedną z głównych bohaterek anime. Mieszka w Alabastii. thumb|left|250px|Matilda thumb|right|Matilda w pierwszych seriach Jest matką Kate. Jest bardzo opiekuńcza. Dba o swoją córkę. To prawdziwa pani domu. Sprząta, gotuje, pierze. Jest pedantką - potrafi robić umyć wszystkie okna o północy w wigilię, gdy zobaczy tylko jeden ślad palca na jednej szybie. Zawsze wspiera córkę kibicując mu podczas zawodów Pokémon. Przyjaźni się ze swoim teściem, profesorem Oakiem i z pewnoscią z innymi mieszkańcami Alabastii. Jej marzeniem było, żeby Kate wybrała na startera Bulbasaura, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że tego właśnie pokemona na startera wybrał jej mąż, Samuel Oak Junior. Przed wyruszeniem Kate w podróż po Kanto dała jej Pazur Lugii, który powierzył jej ojciec Kate. Pokemony Przy sobie Paul jest rywalem Kate w anime. Pochodzi z Veilstone City w Sinnoh. Pojawił się na końcu odcinka Dwa Stopnie Rozdzielenia, chociaż jego pełny występ był w Starcie Dwóch Światów!. Jest on pierwszym i głównym rywalem Kate w serii Sinnoh. Na początku założono, że Paul był Trenerem, który dopiero zaczyna podróż. Jednakże to było błędem, gdyż okazało się, że już podróżował po Kanto, Johto i Hoenn, uczestnicząc w ich Ligach, ale żadnej nie wygrał przed powrotem do Sinnoh. W Piramidalny Gniew!, zostało ujawnione, że Kanto było pierwszym regionem, do którego się udał. thumb|left|Paul w trakcie walki z Brandonem Piramidalny Gniew! był ważnym odcinkiem, który ujawnił wiele na temat motywacji Paula jako Trenera Pokémon i więcej o jego charakterze. Kiedy Reggie był podróżującym Trenerem Pokémon, przegrał z Brandonem. Przegrana Reggie'go z Brandonem spowodowała, że Paul stał się nie ugięty siłą w walce. Ta jedna strata również doprowadziła do tego, że Paul stał się nieczułym człowiekiem, a to dlatego że jego brat obchodził z przegraną. Zamiast nosić to znamię wstydu z powodu przegranej z Brandonem, Reggie postanowił zostawić przegraną w przeszłości i został hodowcą. Paul tego nie zaakceptował, i był rozczarowany swoim bratem. Wyzwał Brandona do pełnej bitwy w nadziei, że uda mu się zrobić do, czego jego brat nie zrobił. Jednak Paul przegrał z Brandonem bez szansy pokonania Pokémonów Brandoma. Brandon powiedział, że przegrał ponieważ Paul nie był w stanie kontrolować swoich emocji. Podążając za sugestią Reggiego Paul walczył z Kate w pełnej bitwie. Tu, pokazuje swą prawdziwą twarz w walce i po mimo ewolucji Chimchara Kate w Monferno i użycia przez trzy Pokémony Kate strategii Kontra Tarczy, Paul wygrał bitwę z łatwością, tylko ze stratą dwóch Pokémonów ogólnie, gdzie Ursaring pokonał połowę drużyny Kate niemal w pojedynkę. Miał Pokémony, które wykorzystują szeroki wachlarz strategii, który trzymał w zanadrzu do tej walki, takich jak skuszenie Kate do wysłania swego Staraptora przeciwko jego Torterze, aby mógł go zaatakować Kamiennym Ostrzem, Electabuzza używającego Świetlistego Ekranu, by wspomóc swoich partnerów, używając swego Ursaringa przeciwko Blastoise'owi Kate tak aby mógł aktywować zdolność Guts i swego Magmortara używającego Kamiennego Grobu, by ochronić się przed atakami typu Wodnego. W rezultacie, jego strategia była całkowicie przytłaczająca i przechytrzył Kate swoją drużyną potężnych Pokémonów sukcesywnie. W Podwójny Trening!, okazało się że Paul zdobył Odznakę z Sali Canalave i jako że zdobył osiem odznak, zdołał wejść do Ligi Sinnoh. Ponownie pojawia się w Unovie, w odcinku U077 Odznaki Pokemony Przy sobie Wypuszczone Oddane W domu Ciekawostki * Paul ma Pokedex koloru czarnego. * Gdy stawał do walki z np. Cynthią gdy jego Pokemony przegrywały krytykował tylko Chimchara. * W nieoficjalnych walkach walczy na swoich warunkach np.Gdy walczy się 3 na 3 on walczy tylko do dwóch wygranych. (Wyjątkiem były pełne bitwy z kimś innym niż Cynthia). Kategoria: Własna twórczość